


подойди ближе (я согрею тебя)

by DreamerX2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2
Summary: Кит стонет. Он не должен был соглашаться на этот странный костер на заднем дворике Аллуры посреди чертвого января, когда на улице было холодно, а на земле все еще лежал снег! Никто, казалось, не обращал внимания на собачий мороз, но даже под четырьмя слоями одежды Кит замерзал.Лэнс, с другой стороны, был ебанным обогревателем.





	подойди ближе (я согрею тебя)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [come a little closer (i'll warm you up)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726600) by [ImotoChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImotoChan/pseuds/ImotoChan). 



> Я на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5841486

— Лэнс, почему ты такой горячий?

— Я задаюсь этим вопросом каждый день.

Кит закатывает глаза, слушая разговор Ханка и Лэнса. Пидж смеется, нанизывая зефир на деревянную палочку.

— Кит же, с другой стороны… — Ханк со вздохом смотрит на дрожащего парня.

— Что я? — спрашивает Кит сквозь стучащие зубы, кутаясь в шерстяное одеяло, которое перекинуто через его плечи.

Широ сочувственно улыбается:

— Кит легко замерзает.

Парень стонет. Он не должен был соглашаться на этот странный костер на заднем дворике Аллуры посреди чертового января, когда на улице было холодно, а на земле все еще лежал снег! Никто, казалось, не обращал внимания на собачий мороз, но даже под четырьмя слоями одежды Кит замерзал.

Лэнс, с другой стороны, был ебанным обогревателем.

Кит клянется, что есть что-то противоестественное в том, чтобы иметь такую теплую кожу, но вслух ничего не говорит.

Лэнс в одних шортах, длинных носках и футболке с длинными рукавами, но ему, кажется, вполне комфортно. Аллура сказала ему взять с собой хотя бы куртку, но он отказался, заявив, что он, Лэнс МакКлейн, никогда не мерзнет.

Киту, однако, было так холодно, что он даже не мог жарить зефир на костре. Лэнс пожалел его и, распинаясь, что он приготовит Киту самый лучший зефир в его жизни, рассказывал, что дома он был известен за то, что отточил этот навык до совершенства.

Кит закатывает глаза, но соглашается, и каким-то образом Лэнс теперь сидит рядом с ним, буквально излучая тепло своим телом. Это почти беспокоило.

(Если Кит и подсел чуть-чуть ближе, то только потому, что Лэнс теплый, а ему холодно).

Как только Лэнс заканчивает жарить зефир, он передает палку Киту с глупой ухмылкой на лице. Его голубые глаза немного смягчаются, а от пылающего костра кажется, что он мягко светится.

Кит хмурится: холод добирается до костей.

Он с осторожностью берет палку и подозрительно разглядывает белую субстанцию между поджаренным хлебом. Он вообще никогда не ел ничего подобного, но ни за что на свете не расскажет об этом Лэнсу.

— Чувак, ты видел, как я готовлю его, он не отравлен, — Лэнс закатывает глаза, хватая очередной зефир, чтобы зажать его между тостами.

Кит фыркает, грызя хрустящую корочку, прежде чем сделать настоящий укус. Его глаза изумленно расширяются, потому что, вау, зефир правда такой пушистый?

— Боже мой! Вы только посмотрите на его лицо! — смеется Пидж, держась за живот.

— Ах, ему нравится! — Ханк ухмыляется, похлопывая Лэнса по плечу.

Широ смеется:

— Это вкусно.

Лэнс, усмехаясь, перебрасывает руку через плечо Кита.

— Ну, что я говорил, Кити-бой? Я лучший создатель зефира во Вселенной.

Кит закатывает глаза, облизывая кончики пальцев, и засовывает руки обратно в карманы.

(Он не замечает румянец на щеках Лэнса).

Лэнс не убирает руку с плеч Кита, и Кит на самом деле не против, потому что Лэнс — человеческий радиатор. Он и сам прижимается к парню, утопая в его тепле.

И если Кит засыпает, потому что Лэнс очень удобный, ну, всем не обязательно знать об этом, и если Лэнс относит его обратно в дом, потому что Кит выглядел совершенно красиво, пока он спал, ну, он не обязан рассказывать остальным.

— Почему они просто не начнут встречаться? — вздыхает Пидж, качая головой, когда Лэнс уносит осторожно закинутого ему на спину Кита внутрь.

— Дай им время, скоро они все поймут, — Широ смеется, улыбаясь вслед удаляющимся друзьям.

(Когда Кит просыпается на следующее утро, он накрыт знакомым теплом. Оно успокаивающе убаюкивает его обратно в сон).


End file.
